moshling_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Moshling Numbers
Moshlings have numbers to tell the users how rare they am, here are the Moshlings and their numbers: Numbers from 1 - 50: #001 - Big Swift #002 - Chop Chop #003 - Gingersnap #004 - Busling #005 - Wallop #006 - YoYo #007 - FiFi #008 - Squidge #009 - Pip #010 - Snookums #011 - Penny #012 - Shelly #013 - DJ Quack #014 - Judder #015 - Gracie #016 - Shambles #017 - Hoolio #018 - Stanley #019 - Shoney #020 - Purdy #021 - Raffles #022 - Hissy #023 - Humphrey #024 - Angel #025 - Gabby #026 - Ziggy #027 - Kissy #028 - Rocky #029 - ROFL #030 - Lady Meowford #031 - Peekaboo #032 - Tiamo #033 - Hocus #034 - Dipsy #035 - Boomer #036 - HipHop #037 - Betty #038 - McNulty #039 - Shelby #040 - Doris #041 - Scrumpy #042 - Sprinkles #043 - Blurp #044 - Linton #045 - Holga #046 - Sweeney Blob #047 - Suki-Yaki #048 - Priscilla #049 - Lurgee #050 - Pooky Numbers from 51 - 80: 051 - Yolka 052 - Coolio 053 - Fumble 054 - Fumble 055 - White Fang 056 - Mr. Snoodle 057 - Honey 058 - Woolly 059 - Hansel 060 - Ecto 061 - Liberty 062 - Rooby 063 - Tingaling 064 - Long Beard 065 - Tiki 066 - Tomba 067 - Scarlet O'Haira 068 - Prickles 069 - Oompah 070 - O'Really 071 - Peppy 072 - Cali 073 - Jeepers 074 - Prof. Purplex 075 - Cherry Bomb 076 - Fizzy 077 - Waldo 078 - Burnie 079 - Gigi 080 - Cleo Numbers from 81 - 141: 081 - Marcel 082 - General Fuzuki 083 - Gurgle 084 - Scamp 085 - Dennis 086 - Viggo 087 - ShiShi 088 - Oddie 089 - Big Bad Bill 090 - Brightly 091 - Cutie Pie 092 - Brinny 093 - Jackie 094 - Evil Amigo 095 - Andy 096 - Stephen 097 - Mini Ben 098 - Leo 099 - Jessie 100 - I.G.G.Y. 101 - Roxy 102 - Lady GooGoo / Baby Rox 103 - Blingo 104 - Dustbin Beaver 105 - Wurley 106 - Plinky 107 - Zack Binspin 108 - Nipper 109 - CocoLoco 110 - Suey 111 - Pocito 112 - Bobbi SingSong 113 - Bentley 114 - Cosmo 115 - Furnando 116 - Henshaw 117 - Uncle Scallops 118 - Lummox 119 - Topsy Turvey 120 - Splutnik 121 - Dr. C. Fings 122 - First Officer Ooze 123 - Captain Squirk 124 - Micro Dave 125 - Toasty 126 - King Toot 127 - Blinki 128 - Bodge 129 - Splatter 130 - Misty 131 - Carter 132 - Hot Wings 133 - Nancy 134 - Weeny 135 - Jiggles 136 - Marty 137 - Jackson 138 - Vinnie 139 - Blossom 140 - Jiggy 141 - Dribbles Numbers from 142 - 176: 142 - Grinny 143 - Slurpy 144 - Fitch 145 - Eugene 146 - Nutmeg 147 - Threddie 148 - Zonkers 149 - Posy 150 - Swizzle 151 - Toots 152 - Quincy 153 - Wuzzle 154 - Bubbly 155 - Tumbles 156 - Mumbo 157 - Twaddle 158 - Pipsi 159 - Prof. Heff 160 - Willow 161 - Cleetus 162 - Shimmy 163 - Chirpy 164 - Tessa 165 - Pinestein 166 - Marsha 167 - Glob 168 - Jibbly 169 - Randall 170 - Mrs. Snoodle 171 - Nermal 172 - Sally 173 - Clump 174 - Vesgue 175 - Jen 176 - Oopsy Numbers from 177 - 257: 177 - Otto 178 - Frecky 179 - Vernon 180 - Roscoe 181 - William U. Greek 182 - Major Moony 183 - Shmoops 184 - Dinky 185 - Jarvis 186 - Splitz 187 - Lubber 188 - Gumdrop 189 - Ivy 190 - Weegul 191 - Darwin 192 - (Unnamed Cheese Moshling) 193 - Troy 194 - Pizmo 195 - Bonnie 196 - Benedict 197 - Casey 198 - Popov 199 - Lips 200 - Tresh Stronger 201 - King Brian 202 - Fusty 203 - Plumpty 204 - Doyle 205 - Mitzi 206 - Snuggy 207 - Freddie 208 - Truffle 209 - Peeps 210 - Pops 211 - Squelch 212 - Kazzi 213 - Fuddy 214 - Raffy 215 - Actos 216 - Gumpty 217 - Loomy 218 - Gingersnap Cousin 219 - Trecky 220 - Olly 221 - Moosie 222 - Fopkin 223 - Drake 224 - Mirell 225 - Perry 226 - Jesper 227 - Jill 228 - Owen 229 - Barney 230 - (Unnamed Fox Moshling) 231 - Pipa 232 - Hucky 233 - Kimbles 234 - Finley 235 - Shecky 236 - St. Jones 237 - Tara 238 - (Unnamed Porcupine Moshling) 239 - Janson 240 - Manson 241 - Moolio 242 - Bradley 243 - Susanna 244 - Handley 245 - Raccer 246 - Willis 247 - Thrinky 248 - Mishmash 249 - (Unnamed Fish Moshling) 250 - Cocky 251 - Randy 252 - Jason the Raccoon 253 - Minnie 254 - Charlie 255 - Johnson 256 - Clarkie 257 - Michael Greek